Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-3q - 8}{8q - 7} \div \dfrac{1}{2}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{-3q - 8}{8q - 7} \times \dfrac{2}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-3q - 8) \times 2} {(8q - 7) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{-6q - 16}{8q - 7}$